Chaleur humaine
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Cela fait trois ans que Sanji ressent une impression de froid sur sa peau, un besoin de chaleur humaine... Mais après une de ses nombreuses ruptures, Zoro le rejoint comme d'habitude mais la soirée ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu... PoV Sanji et lime


Je me retrouvais dans ce bar pour la quatrième fois de l'année, sur cette même chaise rouge et grinçante avec ce même verre de d'alcool, prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre dû à la forte pression de ma main sur celui-ci, me remémorant mes conquêtes d'un soir comme des plus sérieuses...

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je ressentais un sorte de "besoin" de contact humain. Au début, je n'y avais pas prêté attention et avait pensé que ça passerait, mais jour après jours, semaines après semaines, mois après mois, ce besoin grandissait. Il se manifestait avec un sorte de froid sur ma peau, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais alors commencé à sortir avec n'importe qui. J'avais parcouru des plus belles femmes que j'avais rencontré, jusqu'aux hommes charmeurs et élégants, en passant par les jeunes filles de mon âge qui rougissaient à chaques contacts. Personne ne m'avais rassasié. J'en étais donc là à boire pour essayer de tromper ma décéption.

La dernière personne en date était une femme de grande beauté et aux formes généreuses. Je n'avais pas mis de grands espoirs en elle, mais je fus encore plus déçu en comprenant qu'elle évitait tout contact.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, sans doute Zoro, mon meilleur ami. Il me soutenais depuis près de deux ans après chacune de mes ruptures. A cette époque là, j'avais essayé une fille qui plaisait à Zoro. Il m'avait donc demandé pourquoi je ne restais jamais longtemps en couple. Pendant une semaine il m'avait harcelé à ce sujet, tout le temps. J'avais finalement craqué et lui avait expliqué mon problème. Depuis, à chaque fois que ça échouait, je lui laissais un message et l'attendais dans ce bar.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à mes côtés et me demanda comment ça s'étais passé. Je lui expliquai à quel point elle m'avais déçu et lâchai un soupir. Zoro m'avait, comme toujours, écouté attentivement. Rien que savoir qu'il prêtait un peu d'attention à ce que je disais me remontais le moral. Je payai et sorti de l'établissement sale et mal famé. Zoro n'aimait pas aller à cet endroit, il préférait être tranquillement chez lui pour boire un verre.

La nuit était douce et les rues calmes. J'aimais le froid, il me donnait l'impression que mon besoin de chaleur était juste une réaction normale de mon corps, une simple sensation de froid. Mais je ne pus pas profiter du froid plus longtemps vu que l'appartemment de Zoro se situait à quelques rues du bar. Mon ami sorti ses clefs et déverouilla la porte pour se mettre au chaud. Contrairement à moi, il n'aimait pas le froid.

Une fois entré, je m'affalai sur un fauteuil pendant que Zoro alla nous chercher à boire. Il revint avec deux verres de saké dans les mains.

Nous restâmes un moment à discuter jusqu'à que mon verre soit vide et que j'en veuille un autre.

- Tu peux m'en resservir ? Lui demandai-je

- Débrouille-toi, t'es plus un gamin.

- Je suis un invité.

- Et alors ? Tu es ici comme chez toi alors tu peux très bien te servir tout seul.

Je ne répondis rien et reposai mon verre. Je n'aimais pas perdre la face devant Zoro, ma fièreté est un de mes plus grands défauts... Alors au lieu d'aller me resservir moi-même un verre et oublier cette discution je baissai la tête et attendis que quelque chose se passe.

Comme je le pensais, Zoro s'apporocha de moi mais, au lieu de se mettre face à moi, il se colla contre mon dos et me glissa quelque mots à l'oreille :

- Voilà pourquoi tu ne trouve personne à ton goût ; Tu te fais toujours servir.

- Et tu pense que ça changera quelque chose si je ne me fais plus servir ?

- Qui sait...

Je le sentis se décoller de mon dos pour venir se planter devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas son manège, où voulait-il en venir ?

Etrangement, il avait les joues un peu rouges et n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en fuyant mon regard. Intrigué, je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui souri doucement pour l'inciter à continuer. Il prit une grande inspiration et me lâcha un grand discour :

- Je dois avoir l'air con avec mes réactions de fille, mon discour que j'ai répété des centaines de fois devant mon miroir et ma voix qui monte dans les aigus. Mais je devais te dire la raison pour laquelle tu m'intéresse, pourquoi j'essaye à chaque fois de te réconforter après tes ruptures. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose te mettait mal à l'aise. Tu m'as intrigué et j'ai commencé à devenir ton meilleur ami quand j'ai trouvé la bonne occasion qui était que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avait subitement lâché cette fille qui m'était plutôt proche. A vrai dire, c'était plus pour assouvir ma curiosité qu'autre chose. A force de te voir après chacune de tes ruptures, déçu et attristé, je me suis rendu compte que petit à petit tu as commencé à beaucoup compter pour moi. A chaque fois j'espèrais que tu trouverai quelqu'un mais toujours quelque chose en moi ésperait secrètement que cette personne ne soit pas la bonne... Je suis égoïste, tu le sais. Alors c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te cacher que... Et voilà, l'abruti que je suis n'est même pas capable de dire trois mots. C'est pas pitoyable ?

Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, son regard était fuyant. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire laissait énormément penser que... Zoro m'aimait ? Je fronçai les sourcils à cette idée mais je remarquais que si je ne poussai pas les choses, Zoro ne saurait pas confirmer mes doutes.

- Tu... M'aimes ?

Il hocha la tête et lâcha un soupir avant de se relever.

- Je vais dans la douche le temps de te laisser cogiter. Si tu veux essayer avec moi, dis-le. Que je puisse savoir une fois pour toute si je dois abandonner ou pas.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et alla s'enfermer derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

D'un côté, ça m'arrangait qu'il me laisse le temps de réfléchir calmement mais ça m'énervait aussi de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus de renseignements ; Depuis quand m'aimait-il ? En souffrait-il ? De plus, le choix qu'il me demandait de faire était plutôt dur. Si j'essayais avec lui et que ça ne marchait pas, on aura du mal à pouvoir se reparler après. Mais si je n'essayais pas, ça serai sans doutes pire pour Zoro. Et puis aussi, est-ce-que je l'aimais ? Evidemment que je tenais énormément à lui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais au point de l'amour ? Je ne savais pas, c'était assez confus.

Je restais encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à réfléchir quand j'entendis la douche s'arrêter. J'avais pris ma décision : J'allais essayer. Si ça ne marchait pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour que notre relation ne se dégrade pas, au risque de perdre un peu de ma fièreté.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Zoro en sortir. J'en profitai pour le regarder plus sérieusement qu'habituellement. Il portait un de ses éternels pantalon noir aux reflets verts et avait gardé son torse nu. Quelque goutelettes glissaient paresseusement sur les lignes de ses muscles bien formés. Après cette petite observation, je pu constater que Zoro avait un corps plutôt séduisant. Oui, Zoro était plutôt beau et musclé. Le rêve de beaucoup de femmes. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonnait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de compagne... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il m'aimait ?

-Alors ?

- Tu sais que je peux rien te promettre, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Zoro eut un léger sourire sur le visage et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à que nous soyons collés. Je me laissai faire et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de laisser glisser sa langue dans ma bouche . Je sentais qu'il prenait son temps, sûrement parce-qu'il pensait que j'allais le plaquer le lendemain.

Après ce long baiser, Zoro me coucha au sol et passa ses mains sous ma chemise, lentement, comme s'il voulait sentir chacune des irrégularités de ma peau. Mais soudain, il les retira et rougit en m'adressant un regard interrogateur un peu hésitant. Je compris et me releva pour être à la hauteur de son oreille.

- Si j'ai décidé d'essayer avec toi, c'est complêtement baka-marimo.

Le dit marimo me sourit et ses lèvres allèrent rejoindre les miennes pendant que ses mains enlevaient doucement ma chemise et ma cravate.

Toute le long de cet "acte" qui suivit, Zoro avait été très doux avec moi. J'avais du mal à reconnaître le Zoro froid et distant que je connaissais. Même s'il savait que j'étais déjà sorti avec des hommes et que donc j'avais plus ou moins l'habitude de la douleur du départ, il avait fait de son mieux pour me laisser m'habituer à cette intrusion en moi. A ce moment là, plusieurs sentiments me traversaient l'esprit : Une sorte de béhatitude mêlée à une gêne étrange... Je me sentais bien, dans les bras de Zoro mais en même temps gêné, comme si je profitais de lui... Mais ces sentiments étranges furent vite effacés quand il bougea, imposant le plaisir à mon esprit.

Quand ce fut fini, il m'empêcha de m'endormir immédiatement et nous allâmes tous les deux nous coucher, chacun mort de sommeil.

Le lendemain, je fus le premier à me réveiller mais ça n'était pas une surprise vu les heures de sommeil que pouvait parfois avoir le marimo, contrairement à moi qui n'en a pas besoin de beaucoup. Mais malgré le fait que je n'étais plus fatigué, j'avais une forte envie de me recoucher, de retrouver la chaleur du corps de Zoro... La chaleur ? J'écarquillai les yeux avant de me recoucher. Je n'avais plus froid et la chaleur qui émanait du corps du vert près de moi m'irradiait...

Je m'empressai de me blottir contre le corps près de moi et me laissai profiter de cette chaleur que je cherchais depuis trois ans déjà... Mais je senti Zoro bouger et se dégager de mes bras avant de sortir du lit. Il s'habilla et prit les clés sur la table avant de m'adresser un sourire triste.

- Je vais... quelque part, prends ton temps et n'oublie pas de bien claquer la porte avant de partir.

Je le regardai, étonné. Il croyait donc que ça n'avait pas marché ? Il fallait que je l'arrête, sinon je devrai passer toute la journée seul, dans le froid...

- Attends !

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Malgré le fait qu'il tentait de le cacher, je voyais parfaitement qu'il pleurait vu les petits soubresauts qui secouaient ses épaules. Je souris et me levai avant d'aller près de lui. Je le retournai et n'attendi pas pour l'embrasser fouguseusement. Ce baiser avait le goût salé des larmes de Zoro mais je savais qu'avec lui il valait mieux s'y prendre avec les gestes plutôt qu'avec les mots.

Je me séparai de lui pour voir s'il avait arrêté de pleurer mais quelques gouttes coulaient encore sur ses joues et il me regardait avec un regard affreusement triste.

- C'est un baiser d'adieu, c'est ça ? C'est pour mieux graver ça dans mon coeur pour que j'ai encore plus de mal à l'oublier ?

Je fit une moue dépitée avant de céder à mon envie et de me glisser dans ses bras en glissant quelques mots à son oreille :

- Tu as la chaleur humaine dont j'ai besoin, alors souris, tu es beaucoup plus beau comme ça.

Il sursauta contre moi mais je ne déserrai pas pour autant mon étreinte, je voulais rester contre cette chaleur, j'avais peur de ressentir encore le froid... Mais Zoro ne semblait plus décidé à partir "quelque part" et passa ses bras sur mon dos.

Nous restâme un petit moment comme ça, enlacés. Mais je ne pus tenir longtemps et brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

- Puis que tu n'as pas réussi à le dire, dis-le maintenant.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes.

Evidemment, c'était un peu puéril mais j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix dire ces quelques mots, comme pour "officialiser" notre relation. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et vit que ses joues avaient prises une jolie teinte rosée.

- Je t'aime baka cook et je te jure que tous les jours tu aura chaud, et pas qu'un peu.

- Marimo pervers.

* * *

**Cet OS ça fait looooongtemps que je l'ai dans mes dossiers mais je l'ai fini que hier, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais essayer de bosser sur Zoro is a god pendant mes vacances (ouais, je pars une semaine là x3) alors peut-être que je le posterai dans une semaine ! :D**


End file.
